Aresikoo Arkopoli
by minyak tanah
Summary: Naruto seorang pelajar yang memiliki 2 istri akan tetapi Naruto tak menyukai kedua istrinya tersebut karena hatinya memilih Haruno Sakura teman sekelasnya belum lagi Kyuubi dan Sasuke primadona sekolahnya juga menyukainya membuatnya pening apalagi adiknya juga turut menyukainya NaruShionHina,FemSasu,FemKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Resiko Nikah Dini**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: X Harem**

**Warning: Harem,Typo,dll **

**No lemon kecuali terpaksa.**

**NaruShionHina,NaruFemKyu,NaruFemSasu, Narusaku , NaruNaru.**

**O**rang itu bernama Naruto lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto,Anak sulung Uzumaki Kushina seorang pengusaha sukses asal daerah Uzhisio.

Orang itu seorang laki-laki yang memiliki goresan cakar kucing di kedua belah pipinya.

Orang itu berambut kuning dan seorang suami dari dua perempuan cantik dan kaya bernama Shion dan Hinata.

Dua perempuan itu masih sepupuan dan lebih herannya lagi mereka masih bersekolah di SMA swasta milik Keluarga Naruto yang terkenal sangat kaya tapi cukup bersahaja.

Mereka menikah karena dua perempuan itu menjebak Naruto dengan menyuruh seseorang suruhan dua perempuan itu untuk mengunci mereka di sebuah gudang sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu setelah itu mereka mencecoki Naruto dengan obat tidur dengan paksa lalu setelah Naruto tertidur dan tak sadarkan diri, Mereka membuka pakaian mereka sendiri , mengoleskan saus tomat manis yang sudah diencerkan sehingga menyerupai darah di selakang mereka dan mereka pun berakting menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan kencangnya membuat seseorang yang tak sengaja melewati gudang sekolah tersebut mendengar tangisan dua gadis itu , berlari menuju gudang itu, mengeluarkan kunci gudang yang ia miliki dan usut punya usut ternyata orang itu adalah Ibunya Naruto pemilik sekolah tersebut.

Seperti ditimpa ribuan meteor dari luar angkasa, orang itu begitu shock setelah membuka pintu gudang sekolah yang terkunci tersebut mendapati dua gadis yang ia ketahui adalah siswi-siswi di sekolahnya kini tengah menangis dan bertelanjang tak memakai sehelai benangpun dan orang yang bernama Kushina itu histeris melihat sesuatu menyerupai darah dari di selakangan kedua gadis tersebut.

Kushina mendekati dua gadis itu memeluk mereka yang tengah terduduk dan sembari sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Kushina Pada dua gadis yang ia tengah dipeluk olehnya itu namun mereka diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina itu.

Tidak mendapat respon,Kushina lalu bertanya lagi namun dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda."Apa kalian diperkosa?"

Mendapati pertanyaan Kushina kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk tandanya mengiyakan.

Kushina melebarkan matanya mendapati anggukan dari kedua gadis tersebut. Lalu Ibunya Naruto itu bertanya kembali "Siapa Pelakunya?"

Kedua gadis tersebut saling memandang satu sama lainnya lalu mereka kompak menyebutkan Nama"Naruto-kun/Naruto" secara bersamaan.

Kushina seolah tak percaya dengan pengakuan dua gadis tersebut, ia tak yakin anaknya yang dibesarkan dengan asuhannya sendiri dapat berbuat keji seperti ini.

"Kalian pasti berbohongkan? Jangan asal menuduh anakku kalau kalian tak memiliki buktinya."

"Kami tak berbohong hikss...hikss. Lihatlah di-di be-belakang kami!" Bela Shion gadis berambut pirang pucat itu membuat kushina dengan cepat melihat ke belakang dua gadis tersebut.

"Astaga!" Begitu terkejutya ibu dua anak tersebut mendapati anaknya sendiri tertidur tanpa menggunakan benang sehelaipun di tubuhnya membuatnya geram lalu menendang anaknya tersebut supaya bangun.

Setelah itu tanpa persetujuan anaknya sendiri Kushina lalu mendatangkan penghulu ke rumahnya sembari membawa dua gadis yang diduga kuat diperkosa anaknya sendiri untuk dinikahkan dengan anaknya sendiri untuk mempertanggungkan jawabkan perbuatan anaknya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dilakukannya dan kini Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri akibat efek obat tidur yang di berikan tadi oleh Kedua gadis tersebut pada Naruto.

/

/

Saat ini Naruto sedang siap-siap menyiapkan peralatannya untuk berangkat Sekolah.

Naruto masih kelas 2 SMA dan mungkin saat ini belum saatnya ia menikah apalagi dengan dua orang perempuan yang menjebaknya.

Walaupun begitu sepertinya Pemuda Pirang itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan permasalahannya saat ini.

Ia tak membenci kedua gadis yang dinikahinya tersebut namun apa daya Naruto tak menyukai kedua perempuan tersebut.

Karena yang ia sukai sekarang adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri bernama Haruno Sakura.

,,,,,,, ,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Pagi yang cerah disinabungi senyuman cerah dua gadis yang kini menyandang Nyonya Uzumaki mereka adalah Shion dan Hinata.

Mereka tersenyum pada suami mereka yang baru keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyatap sarapan paginya bersama kedua istrinya.

Mereka mengobrol tentang hal apa saja yang mereka ingin bicarakan sesekali tertawa mendapati lelucon yang dibuat Naruto.

"Hinata kau berselingkuh, Lihatlah Shion aku mempunyai foto perselingkuhan Hinata dengan seorang Pria yang sangat tampan!" Ujar Naruto memperlihatkan beberapa Foto kepada Shion dan Hinata di meja makan.

"Astaga Hinata. Tak kusangka kau berani-beraninya menkhianati Naruto, suami kita." Ucap Shion memincingkan matanya pada Hinata yang terdiam lesu melihat beberapa Foto yang diperlihatkan Naruto.

"Naru-Naruto-kun Ini tak se~~~~"

"Iya Aku tahu kau tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu bukan. Aku hanya bercanda lagipula itukan fotomu dengan sepupumu sendiri hihi" Naruto mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Hinata membuat Perempuan lain selain Hinata di tempat itu dibuat cemburu dengan keromantisan yang terjadi di depan matanya sendri.

"Hey Naruto" panggil Shion dengan suara kesalnya kepada Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Ya ada apa Shion? "

"Hmmm" ucap Shion mengangguk-anggukan kepalan tandanya ingin diperlakukan sama seperti Hinata.

"Haha dasar Kau ini" Naruto yang mengetahui keinginan Shion dengan cepat menurutinya yaitu mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Shion membuat perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas.

,,,, ,,,,, ,,,, ,,,,,,

Mansion Uchiha

Seorang gadis berambut Hitam kebiruan panjang menatap bingkai foto yang dipegangnya.

Gadis itu tinggi semampai,cantik dan minim ekspresi sungguh sempurna gadis tersebut.

Nama gadis tersebut ialah Uchiha Sasuke Primadona di sekolah Naruto sekaligus pengagum rahasia pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ia mencintai Naruto semenjak berusia belia dan sekarangpun masih sama .

Tapi sekarang apa daya, Narutonya telah dimiliki orang lain dan ia hanya bisa mengagumi Pujaan Hatinya dari kejauhan.

"Hah,Si Dobe itu tak pernah peka terhadap perasaanku"

,,,, ,,,,,,, ,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

Namikaze Kyuubi pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuannya akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Seorang yang tegas, galak juga disiplin dan disegani semua orang bahkan Raja pun tunduk akan kehendaknya.

**N**amun semua kehebatan dan ketangguhan perempuan itu kandas ketika pemuda yang disukainya menyapanya di pagi hari membuatnya ambruk seketika tanpa peringatan.

Kyuubi sangat mencintai Naruto bahkan kolor Naruto pun ia miliki tanpa sekalipun ia mencucinya takut Aroma Naruto yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang Hilang dari kolor bekas Naruto tersebut yang ia curi ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto.

"Akan ku jaga kolormu ini Uzumaki-kun dan saat kita bersama nanti, bukan saja kolormu saja yang kumiliki tapi juga hati dan tubuhmu juga milikku."

''"' ,,,,,

,,,,

Rambutnya Kuning, Wajahnya cantik dan manis,tubuhnya mungil dan bikin kecanduan untuk dipeluk.

Ia adalah Naruko , adik angkat Naruto.

Ia mencintai kakaknya Naruto. Ia begitu terpukul ketika oni-chan kesayangannya itu sudah menikah dengan dua perempuan lain. padahal ia selalu bermimpi menjadi Istri sah Naruto di masa depan.

Meski begitu ia akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan menikahinya walaupun Harus menjadi istrinya yang ketiga atau bisa juga ia menyingkir kedua istri Naruto itu yang menurutnya brengsek karena merebut Onii-channya darinya.

"Onii-chan, Naruko tak rela bila Onii-chan dimiiki orang lain karena imouto tersayangmu ini mencintaimu."

''''' '''''' '''''""""""

Naruto tinggal bersama kedua istrinya di sebuah rumah minimalis 6 kamar yang cukup nyaman ditempati. Mereka menempati kamar masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh Naruto.

Shion dan Hinata sempat tak terima dengan tidak sekamarnya mereka dengan Naruto. Namun apa daya Naruto bersikukuh dan tidak mau menuruti protesan kedua istrinya tersebut.

Tapi meski begitu mereka selalu tidur bertiga tanpa disadari Naruto karena kedua istri Naruto tersebut selalu menyusup ke kamar Naruto ketika suami mereka itu tertidur di malam hari.

Dan Hari ini kisah nya dimulai dan lika-likunya akan segera berputar.

Tbc

Bagaimana?

Apakah boleh dianjutkan.?

Prolog

Salam

minyak tanah


	2. Chapter 2

**ARESIKOO ARKOPOLI**

**DIANTARA LEBIH DARI SATU **

**DISCLAIMER©MAsashi Kishimoto**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : X HAREM**

**Pairing : NarushionHina**

Pergi bersama dalam satu sepeda yang sama memang sungguh menyenangkan. Memboncengi dua gadis cantik di depan dan di belakangnya apalagi kedua gadis itu memeluknya erat ketika ia sedang mengayuh sepedanya, sungguh dunia milik pria itu seorang.

"Naruto-kun pelan-pelan! Nanti kita jatuh " ucap takut- takut Hinata yang diboncengi di belakang oleh Naruto, tangan gadis itu memeluk pinggang sampai perut Naruto erat sesekali matanya menutup dan membuka(merem-melek) karena takut.

Shion yang diboncengi di depan oleh Naruto kini tengah melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik memberikan kelembutan dengan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto walaupun tidak di minta oleh suaminya itu.

Shion mencium Naruto penuh rasa cinta pada sang Uzumaki itu walaupun resikonya mereka terjatuh dari sepeda yang mereka naiki.

Naruto memberhentikan sepedanya lalu melepaskan ciuman Shion pada bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Hah...hah" Naruto terengah-engah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya menggatikan pasokan oksigen dari kantung paru-parunya yang mulai menipis akibat aktivitas intimnya dengan Istrinya Shion.

"Hah...hah..Lagi,Aku mau lagi Naruto." Pinta Shion pada suaminya itu yang sama terengah-engahnya dengan Naruto .

"Sudahlah Shion, ini terlalu berbahaya. Bisa -bisa kita terjatuh dari sepeda yang kita naiki ini" tolak Naruto mendapati permintaan Istrinya itu lalu mengayuh sepedanya kembali sehingga membuat istri pirangnya itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun ka-kapan giliranku? " tanya Hinata malu-malu meminta sesuatu yang sama seperti Shion.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Ia jadi teringat sebulan mereka menikah, ia tak pernah menganggap istri-istrinya sebagai istrinya melainkan hanya teman. Ia baru menyadari pasti sakit hati bila orang yang kau cintai tak pernah menganggapmu bukan , karena ia sedang mengalaminya.

"Dengarkan aku Shion,Hinata ! maafkan Aku bila selama ini Aku kurang memperhatikan kalian yang selalu ada di sampingku dan selalu ada untukku dan Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau berbagi demi ku." ucap Naruto lalu setelahnya ia berkata " Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku sekaligus rasa terima kasihku maka kalian boleh tidur bersamaku mulai nanti malam nanti, jadi maukah kalian memaafkanku, Shion,Hinata?"

Mendengar penuturan suami mereka yang mengizinkan mereka untuk tidur bersama membuat Shion dan Hinata begitu bahagia lalu kompak "Aku selalu memaafkanmu Naruto/Naruto-kun" berkata secara bersamaan.

Naruto mendengar permintaan maaf nya di kabulkan tersenyum lalu melaju kecang mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke sekolahnya.

Belum lama ia mengayuh sepedanya, Shion berulah menciumi bibirnya kembali sehingga ia kaget dan hilang kosentrasi , sepeda itu oleng bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama teriak Hinata yang ketakutan dan akhirnya mereka terperosok ke dalam parit yang cukup dalam dan sangat bau.

Bragh! blurr!

/

/

Suasansa sekolah tempat Naruto menuntut ilmu kini seketika menjadi hening ketika Namikaze Kyuubi, sang ketua Osis di sekolah tersebut sedang terduduk di bangku yang di tempatkan di depan gerbang masuk sekolah, Ia sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis menjaring siswa-siswi yang telat masuk sekolah dan akan menghukumnya kelak dengan caranya yang terkenal tak mengenal belas kasihan.

Kini ia sedang melihat-lihat buku kedisiplinan siswa yang berisi poin-poin pelanggaran yang jangan sesekali dilakukan bila tak ingin mendapat hukuman sadis dari ketua osis ini.

"Syukurlah Uzumaki-kun tidak memiliki poin pelanggaran sampai saat ini." katanya sambil mengelus dada.

"Oh Tuhan menyebut namanya saja tubuhku ini sudah memanas apalagi bertemu orangnya langsung ahh" tambahnya lagi sembari memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Kurasa debaran jantung ini menggelora ketika

ku memikirkannya , tapi menyedihkan juga ya, bila selama ini aku hanya menjadi bayangannya saja. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya selalu ada untuknya. Tapi lihatlah aku yang menyedihkan ini! Memanggil nama depannya saja aku tak sanggup." kyuubi menegelus dadanya kembali meremas kancing yang menempel di baju seragamnya.

" walau bagaimana pun juga Aku adalah bagian tulang rusuknya yang hilang dan suatu saat nanti hehe...hehe raganya dan jiwanya menjadi milikku." tekad Kyuubi berapi-api mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Kringg! Kring!

Suara bel sepeda berbunyi nyaring ,tiga orang kini berjalan kaki dan salah seorang diantaranya mendorong sepeda yang kelihatannya ringsek habis tertabrak sesuatu.

"Kalian ini membuatku menderita saja " keluh Naruto seseorang yang mendorong sepeda itu yang keadaannya kini sungguh kotor karena lumpur dan tanah basah mengotori seragamnya.

"Maafkan Aku Naruto , karena Aku kita semua jadi terjatuh dan tercebur ke parit hikss...hikss" kata Shion yang merasa bersalah lalu menangis sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan Shion di belakangnya.

Plukk

"Hey...hey jangan menangis dong lagipula seharusnya Aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena tadi Aku membentakmu saat kita terjatuh tadi ke parit" kata Naruto lembut, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Shion lembut untuk menghentikan tangisan istrinya itu.

"Tapi kare-rena hikss ..Aku kita terjatuh dan tercebur ke pa-parit yang bau hikss.." tutur Shion lalu berjongkok menundukan kepalanya menghindari pandangan suaminya padanya.

Hinata yang sama kondisinya dengan Naruto hanya diam bingung bertindak apa apalagi baru pertama kali Naruto marah pada keduanya sesaat setelah tercebur ke dalam parit.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Shion lalu mengusap-usapkan lagi tangannya ke kepala Shion "sudahlah Shion cep..cepp Aku tak apa kok lagipula ini mungkin balasan untukku yang selalu tak memperhatikan kalian dan tidak menganggap mu dan Hinata sebagai Istriku selama ini." Tuturnya lalu merengkuh tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Naruto membawa Shion dalam pangkuannya lalu berbalik menatap Hinata yang terdiam melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Hinata bisa kau dorongkan sepedanya!" Pinta Naruto yang kini mengendong bridal style Shion yang masih menangis.

"Hmmm" angguk Hinata tanda menyetujui lalu mendorong sepeda ringsek itu mengekor Naruto yang menggendong Shion di depannya.

'Aku iri tuhan' batin Hinata sangsi melihat Suaminya itu menggendong Shion ala pengantin baru .

/

/

Kring! Kring!

Bel sepeda berbunyi nyaring dan dua orang wanita kini saling memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu saling tersenyum menatap satu sama lain dan salah satunya membawa ( menyeret) sepeda yang ringsek di salah satu tangannya.

Tiga orang itu berhenti melihat seseorang 30 meter jaraknya dari mereka sedang terduduk santai sembari memukul-mukulkan sebuah pentungan ke telapak tangannya.

"Itu Kyuubi-san ,Naruto-kun. " cicit Hinata seperti orang ketakutan bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto lalu membuang sepeda yang ia pegang dan mengcengkram pundak Naruto erat.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar dan giginya bergemelatuk saling beradu seperti reaksi orang ketakutan atau trauma.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto cemas melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti orang ketakutan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Shion yang melihat tingkah Hinata pun jadi panik lalu mendekati Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga suaminya itu.

"Naruto, memangnya kamu tidak tahu kalau Hinata itu mengalami trauma mendalam pada Kyuubi-san."

"Ekhh trauma?"

"Hmmm, ya dulu Hinata pernah di hukum oleh Kyuubi-san hanya gara-gara telat masuk sekolah dan kau tahu Naruto apa Hukuman yang diberikan Kyuubi-san pada Hinata?"

"Hmmm, tidak" geleng Naruto tidak tahu.

"Kyuubi-san menghukum Hinata mengepel seluruh lantai di sekolahan dan memijat seluruh bagian tubuhnya sampai ia puas dan tengah malam Hinata baru dibebaskan dari hukumannya " Tutur Shion dengan ekspresi horor mendramalisir kelakuan Kyuubi yang diluar ekspetasi.

"Ekhh kejam sekali. Tapi menurutku Kyuubi-san itu orang yang baik." kata Naruto jujur memang menurutnya Kyuubi itu baik.

"Ekhhhhh" respon Shion kaget kok bisa perempuan sekejam Kyuubi di katakan baik oleh suaminya itu.

"Kok reaksimu kayak orang tak percaya sih? Jujur aku melihat Kyuubi-san itu gadis yang baik bahkan pemalu dan gaya bicaranya itu tergagap-gagap sama percis seperti Hinata." imbuh Naruto menambahkan persepsinya yang menganggap Kyuubi si ketua osis itu orang baik.

"Ekhhh" Respon shion lagi tambah Shok mendengar penuturan suaminya itu. 'Kok bisa ya Naruto berspekulasi jika Kyuubi-san itu orang baik dan apa katanya cara bicaranya tergagap-gagap sama seperti Hinata ekhh tak salahkah dia, setiap senin sampai jum'at suara pedasnya yang selalu murid-murid di sekolah ini dengar, galaknya minta ampun dan sikap otoriternya diluar kendali, aneh. Hmm kurasa Naruto telah ditipu oleh Kyuubi-san dengan sikapnya yang berbeda pada Naruto. Baiklah kurasa Aku harus menyelidikinya mulai besok.' Batin Shion panjang lebar penuh pemikiran yang berat.

Hinata masih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto sedangkan shion berdiri agak belakang dari Naruto yang kini mulai berjalan untuk mendekati Kyuubi si ketua osis yang tak mengenal belas kasihan itu.

/

Guru bermasker menjelaskan materi pelajarannya dengan seksama, memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang fokus memperhatikannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, murid-muridnya yang mengikuti pelajarannya memang lengkap tetapi seseorang murid lelaki pirang kesayangannya membuatnya jadi tidak lengkap.

"apakah di antara kalian ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto?" tanya guru itu kepada anak-anak didiknya yang kesemuanya menggelengkan kepala tanda mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak didik kesayangannya itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya kembali " ya sudahlah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan lagi ! Dan Kau Sasuke!" ujarnya lalu tanpa terduga ia melemparkan spidol di tangannya dan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Sasuke yang semenjak tadi bengong memikirkan Naruto yang sampai saat ini belum tiba di kelasnya, duduk di sampingnya dan melakukan rutinitas mencela dan mengejek pujaan hatinya itu hingga ia puas dan mencium Naruto dengan Brutal ketika ia dan Naruto mulai mengadu skil silat lidah mereka yang terkenal pedas dan menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dilempari spidol oleh guru yang mengajar di kelas itu.

" perhatikanlah! Jangan terus melamun ! Bisa dipahami Sasuke!" tegur guru itu lalu mengambil spidol lainnya di sakunya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis didepannya.

' hah , mana si Dobe itu? Semoga saja ia tak di hadang kyuubi di depan gerbang sekolah." doa nya dalam hati untuk keselamatan pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan lamunannya tak menghiraukan guru yang tadi melemparinya spidol yang sedang mengajar di depan nya.

/

Kyuubi sangat gugup, kini pria idamannya duduk di depannya di ruang ketua osis yang khusus untuknya.

Shion dan Hinata sudah memasuki kelasnya berkat Naruto yang bernegoisasi sengit dengan Kyuubi untuk melepaskan Shion dan Hinata dari jeratan hukuman Kyuubi. Naruto pun sedikit kikuk berhadapan dengan ketua osis yang katanya sangar dan biadab di depannya yang kelihatan canggung bertemu pandang dengannya.

"U-uzumaki-kun" panggil kyuubi terbata lalu dengan perasaan tak tega ia membuka buku kedisiplinannya dan mencari Nama Uzumaki Naruto untuk di beri poin pelanggaran yang dapat ditukarkan dengan hukuman setimpal darinya.

" ya , ada apa kyuubi-san?" sahut Naruto lalu memandang ketua osis itu sehingga kyuubi menjadi salah tingkah dipandang seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"U-uzumaki-kun" Kyuubi semakin gugup kedua kakinya saling merapat .

Naruto dibuat bingung ketika ketua osis itu memanggilnya kembali. " ya, Kyuubi-san." sahut Naruto lagi.

"U-zumaki-kun" Kyuubi memanggil Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya. Darahnya mendidih dan ketika Naruto meliriknya intens disaat itulah Kyuubi ambruk tanpa peringatan.

"KYUUBII-SAN" teriak Naruto panik tanpa babibu langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi yang tergeletak di depannya dan membawanya ke Uks sekolah tersebut.

/

Tiga jam berlalu

kyuubi bangkit dari pingsannya dan ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang ia ketahui adalah ranjang di uks sekolah tersebut.

Ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk di ranjang itu namun sesuatu yang menahan tangannya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bangkit dari ranjang tersebut.

Ia menoleh pada sesuatu yang menahannya itu dan ia terperanjat setelah ia mengetahui jika sebuah tanganlah yang menahannya untuk bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya.

Ia mencium bau menyengat dari sekelling dari tempatnya terbaring, ia mencium bau air selokan yang menyengat dipenciuman hidungnya. Kyuubi menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak ditahan oleh tangan misterius yang menggenggam salah satu tangannya erat lalu karena penasaran ia melirik seseorang yang tertidur di samping ranjang yang ia tempati di UKS tersebut yang kemungkinan besar adalah si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"uzumaki-kun" gumamnya tanpa terasa pipinya bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari jika tangan yang menggenggam salah satu tangannya itu adalah pujaan hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kyuubi dengan keberaniannya mencoba untuk mengelus kepala pirang pemuda yang disukainya itu. ' kau pasti bisa, kyuubi.' batinnya ragu-ragu.

' hmm senangnya' batinnya kegirangan tangannya kini mengelus-elus sayang pucuk kepala Naruto halus.

' aku rela jika selamanya harus melakukan ini.' imbuhnya di dalam hati.

/

prank! trank!

panci melayang , teko terbang dan seorang yang terlihat tampak marah, kesal dan murka berdiri agak jauh dari pintu sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan " Aku mencintaimu Onii-chan" terpampang jelas di penglihatan perempuan yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah itu.

"KELUAAAAARR , NARUKOOOO! Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri di kamar dan membolos sekolah dan apa-apaan ini kau menempelkan papan memalukan ini di pintu kamarmu hah" kesal perempuan itu yang semenjak tadi berusaha memanggil seseorang yang berada di kamar itu yang semenjak tadi tidak menyahuti panggilannya yang berteriak-teriak dari depan pintu kamar tersebut.

"BERISIIIIIIKKK!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Naruko adik angkat Naruto.

"KELUARRRRR, ANAK DURHAKA!" perempuan berambut merah itu tambah murka ketika seseorang yang berada di kamar itu berteriak balik padanya seperti membentak padanya.

" tidak mau, Kushina" keras kepala Naruko tidak mau keluar menuruti permintaan perempuan berambut merah yang semenjak tadi teriak-teriak dari luar kamarnya.

" panggil Aku ibu, Naruko!"

"tidak mau, kau bukan ibuku" kekeuh Naruko tidak menuruti kemauan perempuan yang bisa dibilang ibunya itu.

" Dasar anak itu hah " keluhnya sembari mengusap-usap dadanya yang mengeras menghadapi anaknya itu. " ya baiklah kau tak perlu memanggilku ibu, tapi bukakan pintunya untukku dan lepaslah papan menjijikan ini, sadarlah Naruko ia itu kakakmu" kushina memegang sebuah papan yang tergelatung di sebuah pintu kamar di depannya dengan pandangan jijik.

" Onii-chan, Aku ingin Onii-chan , kushina. Kau gila memisahkan kami yang saling mencintai , kau kejam, kau keji, Kushina. Aku menyesal menjadi anak tirimu,AKU SUNGGGGGUUH MENYESAL!" Naruko meluapkan emosinya berkata-kata seperti itu.

"mana ada kakak beradik yang saling mencintai ekh?" kata Kushina meremehkan .

" huakkkkhhhh" Naruko murka mendengar perkataan Kushina itu, lalu tanpa ada kata lagi Adiknya Naruto itu membukakan pintu untuk Kushina masuk sembari mebentak-bentak ibu tirinya itu setelah membukakan pintu kamarnya tersebut.

/

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menyetuh kepala bagian atasnya seperti mengusap-usapnya. Entah kenapa ia menikmati sentuhan itu yang terasa lembut menyetuh kepala bagian atasnya.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan sesuatu itu yang mengusap kepalanya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan perlahan-lahan juga ia melihat seseorang cantik berambut merah agak orange yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tangannya.

" Kyuubi-san, kau kah itu?" tanyanya matanya menyipit macam orang baru bangun tidur yang membiasakan diri untuk cahaya masuk ke retina matanya dan melihat jelas seseorang perempuan yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalannya itu.

"ekhhh" respon perempuan itu yang memang Kyuubi si ketua OSIS itu panik lalu berhenti mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. " ya " sahutnya singkat ia mulai gelisah.

" kau kah yang mengusap-usap kepalaku, Kyuubi-san?"

"ya" balas Kyuubi sekarang menjadi gugup tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang yang di tempati kyuubi.

" kyuubi-san , kau sudah sadar rupanya, fuih " lega Naruto mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggui semenjak tadi akhirnya sadar tapi kenapa perempuan yang Shion anggap kejam, keji, menyeramkan bisa bersikap gugup, gelisah dan was-was melihatnya padahalkan ia tak pernah berbuat masalah kepada Kyuubi tapi kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut untuk bertemu pandang dengannya, aneh memang melihat sikap Kyuubi padanya.

"Kyuubi-san, apakah aku pernah berbuat masalah denganmu" tanya Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang kini menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dirinya.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, ia diam tapi ada yang aneh sepertinya Naruto mendengar suara tangis seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar di pendengarannya.

"hiks...hiks...Uzumaki-Kun hiks...hiks"suara Kyuubi yang memanggil Naruto sambi menangis.

"Kyuubi-san, ke-kenapa menangis? Apakah aku membuatmu menangis?" Naruto panik sesaat kemudian mendekati Kyuubi yang bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"ekhh...basah" suara Naruto tampak mengeryit bingung ketika ia hendak mendekati Kyuubi tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh kasur yang di tempati kyuubi basah dan ia pun mencium bau tangannya yang merasakan sesuatu yang basah tersebut. " huekhhh...bau air kencing" katanya sekita itu pula kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan bau air kencing yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tiba menangis dan menjerit tampaknya Kyuubi ngompol karena saking gugupnya berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya itu. " Huaaakkkkhhh...kau haruus bertanggung jawab Uzumaki-kun...huakhhhh" jeritannya menggelegar sampai seisi sekolah tersebut mendengarnya dan berhamburan bersama mencari sumber jeritannya.

"ekhhhhhhhhh" respon Naruto yang mendengar jeritan Kyuubi histeris.

,,,,,,,,,,,

"hah sial sekali hari ini, sudah terperosok ke parit, seragamku bau air selokan dan oh tidak Kyuubi-san meminta pertanggung jawabanku kareana ku mencium ompolnya ohhh adakah yang lebih buruk ini" keluh kesahnya ia koarkan, Naruto mengganti seragamnya dan kini ia tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran yang belum terlewati olehnya akibat menunggui Kyuubi di UKS.

"Narutoooo!" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya reflek Naruto membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

'sasuke, kiamat sudah' batinnya Frustasi mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya itu Sasuke Teman tapi mesranya.

Yap Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dibilang teman tapi mesra lihat saja jejak rekor yang telah di raih Sasuke dan Naruto ini semenjak mengenal satu sama lain ketika Tk dulu.

Sasuke adalah perempuan pertama yang ia cium, Sasuke juga ialah pasangannya bila menghadapi acara-acara yang mewajibkan setiap undangannya membawa pasangan dan Sasuke juga adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ia pernah pegang teteknya walaupun tanpa kesengajaan.

"Naruto, dari mana saja Kau? Aku sejak tadi menungguimu di dalam kelas" tanya Sasuke Khawatir pada Naruto dan ia pun hanya di balas dengan tawa garing Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"haha itu rahasia" jawab Naruto ingin menutupi kejadian yang menimpanya tadi bersama Kyuubi yang rasanya malu sekali kalau diingat.

"hah, yasudahlah kalau tak mau memberi tahuku tapi setidaknya ayo bergandengan tangan menuju kelas kita." ucap Sasuke semanis mungkin menarik tangan Naruto membawanya menuju ke dalam kelas mereka berdua dan ini adalah cara yang ditempuh Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatikan Naruto yang mulai berkurang ketika Naruto sudah memiliki dua Istri yang menjadi saingannya kini.

,,,,,,,,,,

Naruko mendecih sebal terhadap ibu tirinya yang semenjak tadi bersikukuh untuk menolak lamarannya menikahi Kakaknya Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadikannya Istri ketiga kakanya itu.

" baik...baiklah bila kau ingin bersikeras menikahi kakakmu aku perbolehkan tapi dengan syarat." ucap Kushina menggantung berupaya membuat anak tirinya itu penasaran.

Glekk!

naruko menenggak ludahnya sendiri menunggu kelanjutan perkataan ibunya yang menggantung.

"kamu harus mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahmu dan juga nilai setiap mata pelajarannya tidak boleh kurang dari delapan. Apakah kamu sanggup dan bersedia Naruko? Tantang Kushina lalu seketika Anak tirinya itu menjerit Frustasi.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mana mungkiiiiiiiiiiinnnn"

,,,,,,,,,,,

" Hey , Sakura ku lihat dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan si jabrik kuning sepupuku, ada apa ya? Apa kau menyukai sepupuku itu?" cercah beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh perempuan berambut pirang kepada perempuan berambut pink yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berpegangan tangan.

" Bukan begitu Ino, aku hanya heran saja bagaimana cara Naruto agar bisa disukai banyak wanita apalagi semua wanita itu sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini" balas Sakura menyanggah spekulasi Ino yang salah kaprah mengenai jika ia punya rasa pada pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu.

" haha kau tahu Sakura jika Naruto itu memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa bagi perempuan , lihatlah wajahnya yang bagaimana itu, lihatlah kebaikannya Sakura , pernah dengar Naruto berbuat masalah, tidakkan."

" iya sih tapi kan Naruto seharusnya sudah puas memiliki dua istri cantik yang bernama Shion dan Hinata itu, tapi kenapa Sasuke juga ia incar kan tak adil bagi lelaki lain yang mengincar Sasuke Sebagai kekasihnya"

"Hmm kau salah Sakura justru merekalah yang mendekati Naruto dan kau tahu Sakura, Naruto itu belum menyentuh Shion dan Hinata sama sekali dan jangan berburuk sangka pada sepupuku itu, awas saja nanti kau juga pasti tepar akan pesona Naruto ," ancam ino seperti bercanda lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang siap marah besar mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

" semoga saja tidak " doanya lantang lalu berlari menyusul Ino yang tampaknya berlari ke arah kantin Sekolah.

tbc


End file.
